


Overindulged

by Nakigaharas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Sugar Daddy, oikawa is a 16yo twink basically, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakigaharas/pseuds/Nakigaharas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing nice is never as fun as playing dirty, and Oikawa, being spoiled rotten as he was, knew that quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overindulged

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write this since September but only now I was able to finish... Talk about being lazy.  
> It's been a hella long while I wanted to write a daddy kink ushioi, so there you gooo♡

The afternoon sunlight which kissed Oikawa’s faintly colored cheeks was far too warm for his liking. It was summer, after all, and the sun shone bright and immeasurably hot in the clean, cerulean blue sky above. It was 5pm of a beautiful Saturday, and the current illumination managed to make the Cattredale di Santa Maria del Fiore, Florence’s most known Duomo, even more breathtaking. Being an exchange student had its challenges – the impact of a different language, culture -, but it was so immensely rewarding. All the knowledge he was acquiring there would remain forever with him.  Even if he was only a sixteen years old teen, he knew that those six months in Italy would be unforgettable – and not only due to the experience of being in a different place alone. Something else besides the marvelous architecture and art spread across the city had managed to capture Oikawa’s heart and full, undivided attention.

 

Ushijima was the same of said “something else”. Ushijima Wakatoshi was a powerful and rather busy, thirty four years old CEO who administered the Italian head office of the company he worked for, but to Oikawa, he was simply his stepfather’s brother. Well, at a first instance his mindset was exactly as described. After three months under Ushijima’s roof, though, that addressing manner had changed considerably to something much more… _intimate_ , or so to speak.

 

When Oikawa had finally retreated to Ushijima’s duplex after an extra lesson, he couldn’t be any more delighted to see how beautifully the luxurious and runic furniture glowed beneath the sunrays that peeked through the glass windows. Both the sunset and the whole city were visible through the full, clear wall-windows which also decorated the living room. What bothered him, in fact, was that Ushijima was clearly losing such a sight – and Oikawa did not have a single doubt about it – for being stuck in his dark, secluded home office upstairs. He was quick to reach it, giving two knocks on the door before entering without waiting for a single approval. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to behave like that already.

 

Oikawa’s lips quirked softly, but rather slyly in a smirk when his chocolate eyes caught sight of the older sitting behind his desk with a pair of eyeglasses resting over the bridge of his nose, enhancing his fine traits; his sharp, olive green eyes, however remained hidden by the reflex of the light of his computer’s screen against the thin pieces of glass. Until, that is, Ushijima raised his gaze a bit to look at him.

 

“I did not hear you entering, Oikawa.” He said simply, turning his attention back to what he was doing previously. If only he knew how much his deep, husky tone haunted Oikawa in the most inappropriate times…  Today, in particular, the teen could not stop thinking about it. “How did your classes go?”

 

If Oikawa was in his usual mood, he would have described each bit of his day with which details, even, but today wasn’t one of those days. He knew well what we wanted, and it was far from being related to small talk.

 

He walked further in the room, holding Ushijima’s gaze before giving a light shrug of his shoulders. “It was nice, as the usual. Nothing different or worth telling happened.” With that said he had already walked around the glass table, and quickly he found enough space – after making some room for it by silently asking Ushijima to push his chair away a bit – to comfortably straddle the older’s lap, resting one of his hands at his broad shoulder whilst the other carefully removed his eyeglasses. “There were times, however, that I couldn’t focus. And do you know why?” His voice was a low murmur, a purr as his lips hovered softly Ushijima’s cheek. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you, of how I wanted you inside me, filling me completely in a way only you know how to do.”

 

Ushijima was a controlled adult, the rational, logical type. But it was insane how a teen’s words managed to move him, to affect him and foremost, to manipulate him in doing exactly what Oikawa desired. His hands were already skimming Oikawa’s back under his shirt, feeling his warm and faintly moist skin beneath his fingertips. Ushijima had already mapped his entire body many, many times, but it seemed to never be enough. Not for him, nor for Oikawa.

 

“I’ve missed you, _daddy_.” Oikawa whispered softly against Ushijima’s ear, arching faintly his back under his touches. He then turned his head to meet his gaze; he wanted to see if his words had the desired effect, and by seeing how Ushijima’s olive green eyes glimmered ablaze, he knew he had been successful. The younger searched for the other’s hands to place them over the cheeks of his arse, and Ushijima made no motion to prevent him. Instead, he pressed his fingers against his behind firmly, gaining a soft moan from Oikawa’s rosy lips.

 

“Do not tease me, Oikawa.” His voice was hoarse, alluring as it was, making the younger boy shiver slightly in response. Ushijima started to map deep and slow kisses across the other’s neck, whilst his fingers now worked on unbuttoning Oikawa’s jeans.

Ushijima was meticulous enough not to leave any mark that could compromise the teen, at least not in any visible area. Oikawa sighed in sheer pleasure, wrapping loosely his arms around the other’s neck. He was particularly needy today, and the comfort of Ushijima’s lap had haunted his thoughts during the whole afternoon.

 

Soon Ushijima reached Oikawa’s lips, and he claimed them in a full, voluptuous and fervent kiss, slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth to savor it thoroughly as he enjoyed doing. His fingers pulled down Oikawa’s pants, sliding them across his legs.

 

 Once their lips parted, Oikawa was quick on removing his own shirt to toss it aside, and Ushijima’s lips promptly went for the alabaster skin of his chest, adoring it with his touches. He flicked his tongue against the younger’s nipple, engulfing it with the moist heat of his mouth to suckle on the prominent pinkish and sensitive skin, extracting pleased and lewd moans from Oikawa’s parted lips.

Ushijima bit around it, leaving a faint mark of his teeth and causing the teen to shudder atop of him with the gesture. His olive green eyes were lidded when he looked up towards Oikawa, admiring the visible flush on his pale cheeks. The teen certainly had an obvious allure on him. After all, Oikawa was a tall and handsome boy who hardly looked his age, no matter how infantile his behavior could be at times. It was almost shameful how a teenager had such a power over him, but Ushijima didn’t catch himself brooding much over it. To get involved with Oikawa was a mistake as it was, but one that was far too tempting for him to resist. And he had given up long ago on preventing himself from pursing the object of his desire, that was evident. Oikawa’s teasing was charming, enough to bewilder and enchant Ushijima to such a decisive point.

 

With one of his arms, Ushijima placed aside his laptop and other decorations on his desk, and sat Oikawa on its surface, in front of him. The teen’s pants were on his ankles, thus Ushijima slid down the remaining piece of clothing that was in his way and let them fall on the wooden floor. Doing that, he exposed Oikawa’s half hardened member, gazing at it for a brief while before settling one of Oikawa’s legs atop his shoulder.

Ushijima’s lips touched the inner side of Oikawa’s thigh, and it made the younger gasp, no matter how gentle and light the gesture had been. His skin was aflame, and he wanted more! But it was easy for him to melt under such tender handling, thus, he couldn’t complain. In fact, the only option remaining for him was to enjoy it. And he would do that. _Thoroughly_.

 

Ushijima had left a trail of reddish marks along Oikawa’s inner thigh and bites alike, his fingertips marking Oikawa’s pale skin with their firm grip. Oikawa’s digits found their place inside the other’s locks, burying themselves amidst his dark hair for balance when he leaned back a tad, supporting his weight on his other hand that rested above the messed desk.  

Reaching with one of his hands, Ushijima grabbed Oikawa’s sensitive cock and gave it a few testing strokes, feeling it throb against his palm. Oikawa squirmed visibly in his hold, sensitive as always. The teen’s lidded eyes observed Ushijima with lust glimmering in his chocolate hues.

 

At last, the taller engulfed Oikawa’s stiff cock with his mouth, making it slow and patient, with his tongue skimming across the base of the teen’s member to savor it before he could start bobbing his head. Oikawa lulled his head back and shuddered, moaning Ushijima’s name lewdly whilst his fingers tightened the grip around Ushijima’s locks. How good, sinfully good Ushijima’s warm mouth felt around his cock.

 

He’d quiver every time Ushijima’s tongue would provoke him by caressing his glans, and he was most certain Ushijima was doing so for his cock was already dripping with precome. God, he was twitching already. He didn’t want to have to wait to get worked up again after coming; he wanted Ushijima fucking him nice and good _now_ , no matter how wonderfully pleasant it felt to have his mouth sucking him off.

 

“I-I can’t wait anymore.” Oikawa said between a gasp, gently pulling at the locks of Ushijima’s hair which his fingers held onto. “Please,” Ushijima’s eyes narrowed with lust, for he could already tell what Oikawa was about to say. “I want you to fuck me, now. _Please, daddy_.” He repeated in a plea.

 

Such a sight, _such a scene_ was enough to make Ushijima’s pants tighter than they already were after Oikawa’s sounds and words. Thus, he didn’t feel like torturing him any further – Oikawa had begged him, already. And he wanted it as much as the teen did.

 

Ushijima pulled away, and at the exact moment his mouth left Oikawa’s member, the latter regretted asking him to stop to begin with. Yet, when his eyes laid on the very sight which was Ushijima unbuttoning his own pants once standing up from his chair, Oikawa knew he had made the right decision and any ounce of regret he felt a moment ago had vanished as quickly as it came.

The taller outstretched his hand for Oikawa to take and leave his table, and doing so, Ushijima took advantage of their joined hands and swirled Oikawa, turning him against the desk smoothly and with an always present gentleness.

 

He reached for Oikawa’s lips with his hand from behind in a silent request for him to turn his face. Doing that, the teen had understood Ushijima’s following demand without a single word being voiced. He held Ushijima’s hand and brought his first two digits to his mouth, shutting his eyes whilst his tongue trailed against his skin, rubbing it against his fingertips.

 

“Very good.” Ushijima murmured huskily close to Oikawa’s ear, before sliding a third finger between the teen’s parted lips. Such an alluring sight was making the taller even more eager.

 

Once his fingers were well lubricated, Ushijima took them off from Oikawa’s lips, kissing tenderly his neck. He worked on inserting his first two digits by the teen’s entrance slowly, feeling him squirm and clench around it. Wonderfully tight as ever.

Oikawa gasped, biting his lower lip the deeper Ushijima’s fingers slid into him. It felt uncomfortable at first, but when the taller started to move his digits in a slow but profound pace, he soon grew accustomed with it. And it was then Ushijima inserted a third finger.

 

“I-It feels so good.” The teen moaned, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk after he deliberately bent over it.  “But I want more. I want _you_.”

“How much do you want me?” He asked at last with a husky tone that sent shivers to cross Oikawa’s spine.

“T-Terribly.” Oikawa stuttered. “ _Desperately_.”

 

He heard Ushijima sigh, and even if he wasn’t looking at him at that very moment, he could tell the other was smirking at his statement. Such rare smiles those were, and yet immensely enticing.

 

“You are helpless, Oikawa. “ Ushijima said, and removed his fingers at last, making Oikawa gasp.

The teen glanced at him over his shoulder with a feigned offended countenance.  

 

“It is your fault for being sinfully good. You spoil me, and want me to hold back, _daddy_?” Oikawa displayed a smug smirk and bit his lower lip. “I cannot help my cravings. And nor can you. We have no reason to.”

 

Oikawa was right in a sense, and completely wrong in another. Still, there was only so much provocation Ushijima could take, and with his blood rushing to his inferior member, it was quite a difficult moment to think.

Without further wait, because the taller was at his limit, he started to push himself in Oikawa’s narrow entry, with the head of his cock stroking the rim of the teen’s arse. Ushijima’s lips trailed above Oikawa’s neck in a caress to distract him from the discomfort it was to feel such invasion, no matter how gentle Ushijima’s ways were.

 

Oikawa moaned, and his body was growing hotter with the amount of arousal that consumed him inside out.

 

“ _F-Fuck.”_ The teen gasped. The deeper Ushijima would get, the more he felt his knees would falter.

 

A low groan passed through Ushijima’s lips as Oikawa’s walls would clench around him. The younger’s body shuddered when he began to thrust forward, and Oikawa blindly reached for Ushijima’s nape when he stood properly, resting his back against Ushijima’s hard chest.

 

“D-Don’t go easy on me.” Oikawa moaned amidst an uneven breath, and his fingertips closed against the end of Ushijima’s hair, pulling it faintly.

 

Ushijima complied. He started slow, but increased his pace quickly, pounding against Oikawa’s arse profoundly and unceasingly. When he found the teen’s sensitive bundle of nerves, he aimed for it, making Oikawa tremble in his hold as their heavy breathing mingled together and lewd sounds filled the four walls of Ushijima’s home office.

The taller’s fingers sank on the teen’s alabaster skin of his shoulder, and his free hand gripped firmly Oikawa’s side to keep him in place as he started to make his following thrusts even rougher.

Oikawa yelped and his fingernails were almost digging into Ushijima’s nape, and he couldn’t hold back his stuttered moans anymore. They were lascivious and loud, alternating between ‘yes’, ‘fuck’, ‘Ushijima’ and-

 

“A-Ah, y-yes, daddy— Do-Don’t stop—“

 

He was almost reaching his breaking point, and with Ushijima’s hoarse grunts being voiced so close to his ear, Oikawa was most certain he wouldn’t be able to last for longer than he’s been able to. The grinding was leaving insane, and when he felt he was too dangerously close, his body trembled, but the climax didn’t come.

Ushijima held Oikawa’s erection, preventing him from coming so quickly.

 

“Oikawa,” Ushijima’s hoarse groan echoed in Oikawa’s head, and the overwhelming sensations were making him dizzy.

 

“ _Fuck—Ah-h—“_ Oikawa’s eyes were moist with the fervor and intensity of the way Ushijima sank in further now with such an ease it was ridiculous. He would melt all over the older at this point.

Purposely so, Oikawa squirmed and clenched around Ushijima, his fingernails dragging against the other’s nape and leaving crimson red scratches to stain his olive skin.

 

“I—I wanna come. P-Please, Ushi—ji—Ah-h!“ Oikawa lulled his head back, and at last Ushijima let go of his throbbing and sensitive cock. It spurted immediately with the intensity of his release and Oikawa cried out, shuddering heavily against Ushijima who, along with him, came inside Oikawa’s walls, painting them white with a hoarse groan.

 

They panted heavily, but Ushijima remained with his hold at Oikawa’s waist so he wouldn’t fall. In the end, the teen was right. He had been spoiling Oikawa far too much. Yet, he didn’t seem to regret it, regardless. Because, truth was, he didn’t. He didn’t regret it a single bit.

 

“You… you are the best, _daddy_.” Oikawa gasped, looking upwards to meet Ushijima’s gaze. He left a chaste kiss on the underside of his chin.

 

Ushijima said nothing in return, but leaned in to claim Oikawa’s lips softly, indulging him further with affectionate gestures. He couldn’t help the fondness he felt over Oikawa.

 

He was such a lucky boy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Oikawa’s eyes were closed and a pleased sigh passed through his nostrils at the gentle caress he felt against his arms and legs. The water of the tub was pleasantly hot, but Ushijima, too, was quite comfortable – much more than one would ever assume. He shifted a bit on his lap, wrapping loosely his arms around the taller’s neck.

 

“Oikawa,” Ushijima started, his voice low before he looked into the teen’s chocolate eyes. His hand had ceased its caresses above Oikawa’s thighs. “Do you recall when you said you wanted to go to Venice a couple days ago?”

 

“Of course I do.” Oikawa tightened softly his hold around Ushijima’s neck and leaned in, brushing softly and affectionately his lips onto the other’s before kissing them. “You said you couldn’t because of work and I understood that. Why do you ask?”

 

“I have a reunion there, during this week. Would you like to come?”

 

At that inquire, Oikawa’s eyes glimmered with excitement. Ok, perhaps he was indeed very, undoubtedly, terribly spoiled. But what was left for him to do if not to allow himself to be indulged? Ushijima enjoyed spoiling him, and Oikawa liked to be spoiled by Ushijima. It was a mutual, consensual thing. Oikawa was young, granted, but no one else had ever managed to arise such a necessity for proximity like this.  He held an unhealthy obsession over the Ushijima, but he was fine with that.

 

In the end, a grin, an obedient one, appeared on Oikawa’s lips.

 

A little depraved, maybe, but it wasn’t everyday an opportunity to explore ‘the city of love’ with the company you enjoy the most and _possibly_ make love in a gondola would fall from the sky like this. It was an opportunity he ought to take.

 

Thus, he did.

 

“Of course I do. I will go with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to my sis, nee, and my gf for helping me out with ideas and motivation♡
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it, and kudos and comments are always much appreciated♡


End file.
